Filtering air to and from a refrigerated compartment is known. One example of a replaceable or refreshable air filter is the FreshFlow™ brand air filter available from Whirlpool® Corporation under part number W10311524. Benefits of filtered air include, but are not limited to, neutralizing odors and bacteria.
Designing such filtering must balance a variety of issues and factors. Examples are functionality, maintenance or repair, space utilization, power usage, and economy in terms of cost of materials, production of components, and assembly. Another is acceptable co-existence and integration aesthetically and with the other refrigerator functions.
As is appreciated by those in this technical field, some of the above factors are antagonistic. Therefore, it has been identified there is room for improvement in this technical area.